<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bitter December by snxwbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820618">A Bitter December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxwbunny/pseuds/snxwbunny'>snxwbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Affection, ClingyInnit, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Technoblade, Sleepy Cuddles, Techno is a good brother, Techno protects Tommy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tubbo is a traitor, he is doing his best, he just needs love and attention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxwbunny/pseuds/snxwbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December 3rd, that was the day Tommy would never forget. The day that held their meeting, and decided Tommy was exiled from L’manburg. The day he ran as fast as he could past L’manburg, past the ruins of Pogtopia and into the wilderness. That date scarred him; it filled him with sadness and rage. How could his best friend, the one he trusted with his life, listen to the man who consistently started wars with them? The man who never wanted L’manburg to begin in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note! This is my first fanfic, and first time writing in general! Please, if you see anything wrong, let me know!! </p><p>It also says only one chapter, but I promise I'll post more!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 3rd, that was the day Tommy would never forget. The day that held their meeting, and decided Tommy was exiled from L’manburg. The day he ran as fast as he could past L’manburg, past the ruins of Pogtopia and into the wilderness. That date scarred him; it filled him with sadness and rage. How could his best friend, the one he trusted with his life, listen to the man who consistently started wars with them? The man who never wanted L’manburg to begin in the first place.<br/>
Tommy pauses, not realizing how far he had run, or how out of breath he was. He gazed around his surroundings, tears in his eyes, noticing the snowy village in his sights. He paused, watching the villagers live their daily lives, not bothering to look his way. How quaint, to live such a peaceful life, when God knows how far away there was a war taking place. Wait, a snow village? If his memory was correct...hadn’t Puffy said something about Techno living in a snow village? He gazed around frantically, looking for anything that would even hint to his brother living within the area. He paced around slowly, his body aching from hunger and exhaustion when he noticed a tied up horse with diamond armour. He stalked over slowly, running his hand down the horse's mane. “Huh,” he chuckled weakly, “You kinda look like Carl.”<br/>
“That’s because it is Carl.”, stated a monotone voice. Tommy whipped around, gazing up into the eyes of none other than Technoblade. The pink haired man’s lips curved at the edges, as he offered a slight wave. “Long time no see, Tommy.” As much as Tommy wanted to be angry at him for spawning withers, and causing destruction to L’manburg, all he felt was relief. His legs moved forward on their own, slowly at first, but soon sprinting straight towards him. He leaped into his older brother’s arms, burying his face into the red, furry cape he always wore. Techno stalled at the affection, a bit confused, but nevertheless content. He lowered his hand to Tommy’s head, ruffling his hair gently. He could tell from the moment he laid eyes on Tommy, something was wrong. It was the look of a broken man; a look he had never seen before. Not during the battle of  L’manburg, or even when Wilbur threatened to destroy the very thing they risked their lives for.<br/>
Techno pushed his younger brother away gently, taking a glance at his face. He noticed the bags under his eyes; how he had seemingly aged years beyond his. He wrapped a comforting arm around Tommy’s shoulder, leading him away slowly. “It’s cold,” he muttered lightly, “Let’s get you inside, warmed up, and you can tell me what happened.” He felt Tommy’s head nod against his shoulder and sighed weakly. It felt off, reuniting with him when the last thing between them was bloodshed. While it was recognized that they had been on opposing sides, none of that mattered now. Right now it was a young boy who needed love, and support from his older brother.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Techno and Tommy sat at the front of a fireplace, sipping the hot chocolate the elder had prepared. The blond gazed around the cabin, noting to himself how similar it seemed to the house Phil raised them in. It comforted Tommy, really. Reminded him of when they were kids, playing outside in the snow all day, laughing. When Phil would call them inside after they were rosy-cheeked, breathless and smiling. He would hand them each a mug, made with love and warmth. Hell, even without saying it, Techno felt the same. Techno had learned the recipe the way their father had made it, and even learned how Tommy liked it too. Extra chocolate with no cinnamon and whipped cream. The crackling of the flames and the smell filled the air, illuminating their features.<br/>
Tommy was the first to break the silence, “Tubbo exiled me.” Techno stared at him, his gaze softening. He took another sip, remaining silent. The blond assumed this was his way of urging him to elaborate. His breath shook as he recanted the memory, “Stated he was going to duel me, the way Dream did. Ten paces, then we shoot. I just-” He bit his lip, tears flooding his eyes again. He felt his brother scoot closer to him, resting a hand on top of his. Tommy squeezed it gently, hiccuping lightly. “He threatened to give him Mellohi, Tech. I gave that to him in confidence. To show him how much I trusted him.” He felt his brother's thumb rub a tear from his cheek, one he didn't even know had fallen. “Said I was a liability. That my discs were causing trouble for our nation.”<br/>
To say Tommy was bitter was an understatement; his rage grew the more he talked the memory. He gazed up at Techno, furrowing his brows. “That’s the issue, Tech! It’s always L’manburg ahead of us!” He shouted, tears running down his face and fists curling into a ball, “Without my discs there would be no fucking L’manburg! I fought Dream one on one for our country, I gave him the discs for our freedom, I fought!”<br/>
The pink haired man’s face stayed stoic as he studied Tommy’s face, “I told you all government was the one ripping you all apart. Can you even look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong. I told you Tommy, you're not the hero anymore. They’re treating you like the villain, once they got what they wanted.” Tommy chewed his lip, nodding hesitantly in agreement. “I..Wilbur, when we were in Pogtopia said something to me. He told me that everyone was lying to us. Even Tubbo. He said that Tubbo would drop us the second we weren’t in the lead. I didn’t want to believe him, but do you reckon it’s true?” Techno gazed into his brother’s eyes, the eyes filled with one last glimmer of hope, and trust for his friend. He glanced away, telling Tommy all he needed to know. Deep in his heart, he knew Techno was never the villain. How could he be? They took his items, his trust, and built the very thing that he fought against.<br/>
Tommy chuckled weakly, defeated, resting his head on Techno’s shoulder. He gazed up at the ceiling, feeling the round hand tread through his hair. “I’m tired, Techie.” Techno paused, taking a glance at the young man. His voice sounded so broken, like he had lost everything. He hadn’t heard Tommy call him that in years, not since he turned nine. He turned to the younger, and looked at him. Really looked at him. He saw through the face of a young man who fought in several wars. He saw through the strong facade that Tommy held by a thread. Instead, he saw the face of his little brother who so desperately craved for someone to love him; someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He saw the little brother who would hug him the tightest, cheer for him the loudest, and love him the hardest.<br/>
Techno hesitated with his words, holding the blond close, “Toms...It...It’ll be okay. I can help you train, and we can fix this.” It was Tommy’s turn to freeze now, Techno hadn’t called him that in ages, and something about it made his heart swell. He nodded weakly, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Techno pull away and while he didn’t show it, he was disappointed. It had been so long since he had a hug, and felt loved. But alas, nothing lasts forever. That’s something he’s been taught repeatedly. He watched Techno take his empty mug and place it into the sink as he fidgeted with his shirt gently. “Why don’t you go shower, and head to bed, Toms? From what I know, Phil is supposed to stop by soon, and I don’t think you want to smell like ass when he gets here.” Techno quipped. Tommy smiled weakly and nodded, head towards the shower, exhaustion hitting him like the crush of a wave.<br/>
He stayed in the shower for a while, letting the hot water hit his aching body. He was grateful that Techno didn’t comment on how long he took as he dropped off clothes and a towel, and was even more grateful when he realized Techno was washing his clothes. The clothes he was handed made him smile. They were hand-me downs from Phil. He shuffled them on, and out of the bathroom, slowly treading his way to Techno’s room. “Where am I…” His question trailed off as Techno raised the blankets, offering Tommy space. “I know it’s not the most ideal, but we only have one bed. I’ll fix you one tomorrow, yeah?” Tommy nodded as he shuffled under the covers, unconsciously gripping Techno’s sweater. It reminded them both of when they were children. “Hey Tech?” He mumbled weakly. “Yeah Toms?” The pinkett mumbled. “I…” He hesitated before nuzzling closer. “I missed you..and...I love you, Tech. You’re a good brother.”<br/>
Techno remained quiet for a bit. Tommy was always the most clingy, and the most affectionate, so hearing his didn’t surprise him. Neither did Tommy cuddling up to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. He never really expressed to Tommy how much he was proud of him, or loved him. Not even when they were kids. It was just never something he thought he needed to do; he had assumed Tommy already knew. But today was different. Today, his brother needed to know how much he was loved and cared for. Today, Techno said it. “I love you too, Toms.” He glanced over to see his reaction, but the blond was already passed out. The older male chuckled weakly, letting his eyes flutter shut. Maybe tomorrow, he would tell Tommy again. But tonight, they sleep and hope Phil gets there soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil arrives. Tommy is riddled with angst, fear and doubt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! : D thank you for the support on my story!! If you see any issues LMK. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the time it took Phil to arrive at the village, Tommy and Techno had grown closer to each other, mending the bond that hung by a single thread. Phil was a bit surprised to see his youngest son sparring with Techno, holding his own quite well, really. He stared at them, wondering, ‘When did my boys become men?’ He smiled fondly, remembering the days when his eldest would train with him, holding the wooden sword in his hands. He carried himself over, smiling gently at the two. “My sons” He greeted fondly, opening his arms to them, “How have you been?” Tommy was the first to drop his sword. He sprinted across the field, practically leaping into Phil’s arms. “DAD!” he exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes again. Did he know? Had he seen? Surely he did at some point, he lived in L’manburg after all. He fought back the urge to ask a million questions, and pushed his face farther into his father’s shirt. The familial smell of fresh grass and sweet berries filled his nostrils.<br/>Techno was more casual about the situation. He wouldn’t lie, this hadn’t been the first time Phil had come to his village, to check on him. Phil came quite often, really. The pinkett’s lips curled into a slight smile as he grazed over, clapping a hand on his fathers shoulder. Phil smiled at him, tightening his hug on the younger male who clung on for dear life. “Son, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” Techno nodded in agreement, nudging his head towards the cabin. Phil followed his gaze then looked down at Tommy. “Hey Toms...How about we head inside and we can get comfortable, yeah? I’m exhausted.” Phil chuckled as the young blond immediately pulled away, grabbing at his hand and pulling him towards the cabin.<br/>As they stepped inside, Tommy immediately kicked off his shoes and shuffled away eagerly to his room. Phil and Techno both watched him go, taking off their shoes before settling on the couch. “He’s quite eager, huh?” Phil mumbled, stretching his legs gently. Techno nodded, staring at Tommy’s closed door with fond eyes, “He hasn’t been the same since Tubbo exiled him. He’s exceptionally clingy now. When I leave for even a moment longer than I say, I come back to him in tears, shaking.” Techno watched his father’s gaze fall, a sad smile lingering on his lips. “Can you blame him, Techno? He lost his brother, and his friends to this country. I...I haven’t been there for him much either.” The older man sighed, looking at his son, eyes filled with regret. “I want to help him now, Techno. He needs us.”<br/>Tommy had been listening to their hushed conversation, and he felt conflicted. He stared down at the parcel in his hand, mind racing. He hated that Techno had called him clingy, but he was right. He does freak out when he’s left alone too long, hell, he freaks out anytime he’s not by Techno’s side. Techno even made him his own room and bed, yet Tommy opted to sleep with the older male, scared that if he ever left his sight, he wouldn’t be seen again. Sure, call him clingy, but he has his reasons for being so. He sighed as he placed the parcel back onto his bed, heart racing as he walked to his door. The two males in the living room jumped slightly, watching the teen’s door swing open. Before they could even get a word out, Tommy was already speaking.<br/>“Do you hate me being clingy?” he asked, voice cracking lightly. Shit, he didn’t expect that to happen, but his emotions were pent up and it felt like he was going to explode. “Are you annoyed with me, Tech?” Techno sighed weakly, standing up and walking over to him. He lifted his chin, looking Tommy in the eyes. “I’m not annoyed with you, Toms. I never was to begin with. I just think you’re scared of another loss, and you’re clinging to those you believe you can lose.” He watched as Tommy averted his gaze before letting go of him. “Toms, you don’t have to be afraid of losing me, or dad for that matter. We’re here to make sure we don’t lose you.” Tommy glanced at his father, who nodded in agreement. He watched as Phil patted the seat next to him.<br/>He was pulled into a gentle hug the moment he sat down. He listened as his father ran his hand through his hair aimlessly, “Toms, Techno is one of the most fierce fighters I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Phil mumbled, watching his son’s anxiety slowly subside. He felt the younger male lean into his touch, “I was a general back in my young days, as well. I’m well aware of how to use weapons, and hold my own. We’re not going anywhere, Toms.” He watched as his youngest gazed up at him, eyes filled with hurt and wonder, “You all may not, but what about Tubbo?” Both of the older men sat in silence, shifting awkwardly. <br/>The blond bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m supposed to battle with Tubbo in two days, dad. What do I do? He’s…He’s my best friend! We’ve been best friends for so long, and once he came into power, suddenly I’m the bad guy. The whole country of L;manburg, they’re treating me like...like-”. “Theseus.” The blond looked at his older brother, who had cut him off. “They’re treating you like Theseus, Toms. I told you this is what would come from the government. The power went to his head. Like it did Wilbur.” Tommy cringed lightly, “It’s not the power Tech, it’s the green son of a bitch who’s had a personal agenda against me since day one.” His voice was filled with anger, and even a hint of jealousy. Dream had done nothing but fill their lives with terror, but Tommy was the only one who ever took the blame? That never seemed right to him.<br/>“There’s nothing we can do about Dream now, Tommy.” Phil stated, rubbing his head gently. “We can deal with him later, but right now the biggest thing is you and Tubbo.” Techno nodded in agreement, staring at his younger brother for a moment before he stated, “You won’t shoot him.” Tommy kept his gaze to the floor, silence as his response. “ You won’t do it because you love him” The refusal to meet his gaze proved what Techno had thought. “And that’s alright.” Phil cut in, “You don’t want to hurt him and that’s okay.” Tommy shook his head, “But what if he wants to hurt me? Dream has manipulated him so much. First into throwing me out, and now this?” The blond’s voice filled with desperation and hurt. “Tommy…” Phil mumbled, pulling his boy closer, “He’s your Tubbo. Our Tubbo. He’s your brother, Tommy. He wo-” Tommy leaned up, gripping his father’s arm, “Bullshit, he won’t. You saw what Wilbur did to us. What should make me think Tubbo won’t?” Techno patted his ankle gently, standing, “It’s always been you and him against Dream, hasn’t it? Have more faith, Toms.” <br/>Tommy sat quietly for a moment, slowly releasing his grip on Phil’s arm. “You’re right” he agreed, “Tubbo wouldn’t.” He smiled weakly, trying to force out the doubts that lingered. He slowly stood up, glancing down at his dad. “Enough about the wars, that’s all that has been around for too long.” Phil chuckled, standing up as well, clasping his two boys on the shoulder “How about for today, we pretend it doesn’t exist, and we have a family game night like we used to, yeah? Like when you both were kids.” Both of his sons nodded in agreement, hungry for the nostalgia their father would bring.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>When the games and food were finished, and the night had commenced, Techno and Tommy laid awake in their shared bed. They could hear the snores of their father who slept in Tommy’s room as Tommy rolled over, gripping Techno’s arm. “Tech…? Do you really think everything will be okay?” He whispered. ‘No.’ He immediately thought as he brought his hand to stroke his brother’s arm. “I’m not sure.” He answered carefully, “I just know dad and I will do everything in our power to protect you.” That wasn’t a lie. That was the truth. Techno would even give his life if it meant to protect the young man.<br/>“Do you promise…? You’ll do your best?” He asked again, holding up his pinky to the pink haired man. Techno chuckled weakly, interlocking his pink with Tommy’s. “Yeah, I promise to do my best.” Tommy nodded weakly, eyes fluttering shut as he held to Techno’s pinky. Techno watched as his younger brother drifted off to sleep. He still hadn’t reminded Tommy he loved him, but he hoped that the blond knew. Maybe he’ll remember to do it, soon like he said, but for now he just wanted to keep his brother safe. Yeah, he’ll do it again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UPDATE :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello friends! I'm sorry for the very long update wait, I've been super busy with Uni, along with trying to also get other works started! Chapter 3 should be posted some time this week, no later than the 27th! </p><p>In the meantime would you all be so lovely as to leave me prompts you'd like to see? &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you!</p><p>- SnxwBunny</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>